


Kissing Strangers

by randomlilthings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hottie Mattsun, Iwa has a cameo lol, M/M, Makki makes random videos, Oikawa is a great friend and worried about his friend, Oikawa pimping Mattsun out online, Youtuber Makki, i need more practice writing these two, ugh its so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlilthings/pseuds/randomlilthings
Summary: The sign he was holding said “Kiss me. Man only. 18 and up!” He had just gotten to the spot and he was already feeling like a fool. But a dare is a dare and Hanamaki Takahiro was not going to back down from a challenge this easily. Even if he was the one who gave himself this stupid challenge. Fingers tugging on the black beanie lower, Hanamaki pouted at the lack of enthusiasm. Maybe he was not going to be able to complete this dare today. The deal was to get a hundred kisses from men for the video. How did he end up in another dare because of one dare? Makki pondered about his life choices as he noticed a figure inching carefully towards him, pointing at the sign. “Are you for real?” A chuckle passed between them and the awkward moment. The pinket brightened up and winked. “Yes, come on.” He curled his finger at the male, who looks a year or two younger than he did, urging him to come closer. Iwaizumi was not amused at this dumb challenge but came along because Hanamaki had promised him a month’s worth of agedashi tofu if he helped with the filming.





	Kissing Strangers

The sign he was holding said **_“Kiss me. Man only. 18 and up!”_** He had just gotten to the spot and he was already feeling like a fool. But a dare is a dare and Hanamaki Takahiro was not going to back down from a challenge this easily. Even if he was the one who gave himself this stupid challenge. Fingers tugging on the black beanie lower, Hanamaki pouted at the lack of enthusiasm. Maybe he was not going to be able to complete this dare today. The deal was to get a hundred kisses from men for the video. _How did he end up in another dare because of one dare?_ Makki pondered about his life choices as he noticed a figure inching carefully towards him, pointing at the sign. **“Are you for real?”** A chuckle passed between them and the awkward moment. The pinket brightened up and winked. **“Yes, come on.”** He curled his finger at the male, who looks a year or two younger than he did, urging him to come closer. Iwaizumi was not amused at this dumb challenge but came along because Hanamaki had promised him a month’s worth of agedashi tofu if he helped with the filming.

After the first kiss, things started to pick up and Makki got the weird feeling out of his system after the fifth guy. Iwaizumi chuckled when a drunken man had insisted more than just one kiss, with Hanamaki obliging but saying, **“Kissing more than once does not count.”** They shared a short moment of laughter before continuing with filming. It was surprising how fast the stream of males came towards the pinket for a chaste kiss to the lips. Hanamaki did note that several of them were good looking but only had the challenge on his mind and thinking how long more before he could wrap this video up.

**“Hey Iwa, how many more till I’m done?”**

**“Last count, you’re at seventy six, so twenty four lips more to go.”** Iwaizumi held the camcorder away, eyes gleaming with mischief. **“Twenty four more till a month of agedashi tofu.”** By the look on his face, one would think that he was promised gold and not just tofu. **“You’re weird, you know that?”** The pinket reached in his jacket pocket, pulling out his chapstick, reapplying. The weather was making his lips crack easier and kissing so many lips was starting to feel a little gross. **“There must be a reason why I’m friends with you.”** Iwaizumi raised the camcorder again, aiming it at Hanamaki as group of students approached.

**“Seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine, eighty!”** Hanamaki counted with each pair of lips he kissed from the group of students. He noticed the uniform and started laughing. **“Hey Iwa, does this count as tainting my juniors?”** Questioning his best friend as Iwaizumi realized why he thought the uniform looked familiar. **“Yes.”** A deadpan looked appeared on Iwaizumi’s face as he sighed. As the pinket was still laughing to himself, leaving a group of students confused and flustered at the attention, his number eighty one stood before him. **“Ahem, still need more kisses?”** A deep baritone asked him. **“It’s probably your lucky day because I do.”** He noticed the thick eyebrows and sun-kissed skin, staring to smirk. Hanamaki stood taller, realizing that he was slightly shorter than the stranger, leaning forward when fingers curled under his chin, pulling his face in. The kiss definitely lasted longer than the rest before Iwaizumi shouted **. “If you don’t get a move on, we are never leaving tonight.”** And that broke the small bubble and Hanamaki pulled himself away from the handsome stranger, feeling a little awkward. **“Eighty one!”** The hand that held him dropped and the stranger had stepped away. **“I wish you luck!”** And then, he turned, disappearing back into the crowd. Before Hanamaki even had the chance to lament the fact that he had just lost the chance to chat up a handsome man, someone else had come up, sneaking a peck to his lips. He continued kissing strangers till he had one last kiss. **“Iwa, get your ass here!”** As if realizing why he was called, Iwaizumi stook his head. **“Nope, nope, nope. You only said to help hold this camcorder and film. You said nothing about being kissed.”** Iwaizumi stepped away from the pinket but was suddenly trapped because they had gathered a large crowd around them since they had started filming. **“What kind of a best friend are you, if you don’t help me complete this, Iwa? Huh?”** Hanamaki was drawing closer with a widest grin on his face. Forcefully, he grabbed Iwaizumi in a head lock, stealing the camcorder from his best friend. **“Kiss number one hundred!”** He pressed a long, hard kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips, making his friend flush red, with embarrassment or anger he’s not too sure but he will find out soon enough. Pulling away, Iwaizumi started grumbling in the background about murder and disowning Hanamaki but those can be removed in the editing. Hanamaki held the camcorder with both hands outstretched in front of him, grinning. **“I have now kissed a hundred guys. Stay tune to see what other nonsense I will get myself into. It’s been great! That’s Iwaizumi, the grumpy best friend and,”** He turned to camcorder towards the crowd. **“And thanks for tonight!”**

-

**“You owe me more than a month’s worth of tofu, you dipshit.”** Iwaizumi has not stopped harping about the tofu since they’ve finished the filming in front of the train station. A bowl of agedashi tofu sat on the table before him at this moment and he was still talking about tofu. Hanamaki wondered what’s up with him and the side dish. **“Yea, yea. A tofu a day keeps Iwaizumi at bay.”** The pinket chuckled as he picked up his own pair of chopsticks, going to start on his own meal. It’s been a long day of filming and he deserved all the cream puffs in the world for that. However, they were now sitting inside a family restaurant because the old man he calls his best friend wanted agedashi tofu. The creampuffs can wait. An angry, hungry Iwaizumi was definitely scary and the pinket only needs to been shown that scene once in his entire lifetime.

-

**_/Do you have anything to tell me Mattsun? ^_______^ /_ **

He stared at the message, going into deep thought about what the message meant. That expression at the end said Oikawa knew something but Matsukawa doesn’t know what the brunet was implying.

**_/Is there anything I should know to tell you?/_ **

****_/Maybe….  
_ [ **_http://youtube.com/watch?v=mp5u0_5e8_A_ ** ](http://youtube.com/watch?v=mp5u0_5e8_A) ****_  
/_

Oikawa was being weird and Matsukawa had no idea why. Although a lot of times, he had no clue what’s on the brunet’s mind. Curious a little wary, he opened the link that was sent. A youtube video opened and nothing made sense until the owner of the video appeared on screen. _Oh._ The pinket, he comes to know is a youtuber named ‘takahero’, sat in front of the camera explaining about the dare with various hand gestures and Matsukawa found himself watching the video with a slight smile spreading on his face.

Kissing strangers, that was the title of the video, so it shouldn’t surprise him when the popular song started playing when the pinket was done talking and the screen turned black before revealing the youtuber standing in the middle of the street with a sign. He was however, glad that he chose to use his earphones. The rest of the video played out as how Matsukawa remembered from he was watching from the sidelines before he stepped forward to join the mass of people getting kissed. However, there were some comments or inner monologues added into the video with each kiss. Some were hilarious, like when some drunken dude kissed more than once and a ‘wow dude, you are drunk’ comment hovered above the man’s head. While others were random jumble of words as though the pinket had ran out of things to say. He wondered if he would have a comment attached to his. He watched the pinket counted each kiss and chuckled when the captions were conversations of him and his friend about a group of students.

_/I am not responsible for how these students turn out, teachers. I did nothing_./ Was the comment floating above the heads of the group of students. It was obvious he did more than nothing though, from how flustered some of the boys were behaving. Matsukawa remembered the students. A red comment appeared before the camera panned towards him and Matsukawa let out a loud chuckle. _/Hottie alert!/_ He held his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter but his eyes widened at how long their kiss seem to prolong. He did not remember it being that long. Narrowing his eyes, he figured the youtuber might have edited it to seem that it was longer than it was, just for the effect. He even added a weird glowy effect around them and Matsukawa couldn’t stop himself from laughing, which earned him a round of shushing from the people around him. Maybe the library is not the best place to be watching this video. Since he left immediately after, Matsukawa was curious about the other kissers after him. He had a dinner appointment with Oikawa who would have made him buy a year’s worth of milk bread if he was late. His laughter continued at the last kiss because it was obvious that the last one had been reluctantly forced into it. He could see the grumpy face grumbling, which was muted, and a weird jumble of alphabets made the caption for that. The pinket’s voice invaded his ears again, followed by waves of girls’ screaming when the camera panned towards the crowd. At the end of the video, there were a couple of other video suggestions filmed by the pinket but Matsukawa put that away to watch later. Scrolling down, he noticed that the video has been viewed a lot more than he had thought when he stepped forward to kiss the pinket. No wonder Oikawa had chanced upon it. It has probably been shared throughout the campus by now. A hundred thousand views after been posted for twenty four hours is an impressive feat. The pinket must have a large following. He continued to scroll, reading the comments. There were a couple of degrading ones that were bordering on being homophobic but the pinket’s come back was fearless and somewhat amusing. Still feeling a little amused, he typed a quick comment.

_/Sliding in to say hi. – The ‘hottie alert’ guy/_

With that done, maybe it’s time he went back to his books and notes. He really needed the extra marks for this semester.

**_/So, mattsun, what do you have to say for yourself?/_ **

**_/That I kissed a stranger and now have to get back to studying, which you should be doing too!/_ **

**_/O M G MATTSUN YOU LEFT A COMMENT./_ **

**_/O M G OIKAWA GO AND STUDY./_ **

**_/DON’T BE SASSY WITH ME MISTER. ARE YOU FLIRTING? DO YOU NEED HELP? I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE./_ **

**_/BYE./_ **

Matsukawa knew ignoring Oikawa was not going to play out well but he really did need to study and the brunet was not helping at all. Turning off his cellphone, he tossed it on top of his bagpack that was laid on the table and buried his head with his opened notebook, literally. It was going to be a long day in the library before he finished reading through these notes.

-

Four hours and several cups of coffee later, Matsukawa was finally done for the day. Throwing his arms in the air to stretch out, he yawned and started to pack. The library was closing in half an hour time so he should get a move on anyway. His cellphone slid off his bag as he packed his notes and books in and for a moment he had forgotten that he had switched it off to deter disturbance from a certain nosey brunet.

**_/Matsukawa Issei, I can’t believe you turned your phone off on your best friend?/_ **

**_/Fine be that way./_ **

**_/I’m helping you./_ **

**_/Whether you want it or not./_ **

**_/You’re not going to regret this./_ **

**_/It’ll be good./_ **

He was bombarded with several messages upon turning the device on. He knew Oikawa was not going to leave him alone but something tells him that he shouldn’t have left Oikawa to his own devices for this long. A long dreadful minute passed before he slid his thumbs across his screen, replying the brunet.

**_/Just what did you do?/_ **

An instant reply had his phone buzzing. **_/Check the video page and you’ll know./_**

His eyes widen and he shook his head. _No, he did not. Oikawa did not._ Scrolling up the chat, he found the link and opened again. Immediately he noticed that the views had gone up several thousand more after he had seen it and the comment box was flooding. The top comment had the most replies and he almost smacked himself with his cellphone because that username was one he recongised. Speed reading, not only did Oikawa actually pimp him out online to ‘takahero’, the youtuber actually replied with something that resembled interest. Several others had jumped into that conversation, egging the brunet to tell more. Mentally cursing his previous choice of ignoring Oikawa, Matsukawa knocked his head against the table several times. When he was about to text-rage at Oikawa, the culprit had the nerve to text him first.

**_/So, long story short, I got you a date with pink boy./_ **

**_/What did I do to deserve this?/_ **

**_/Everything apparently. The internet thinks you owe me milk bread for matchmaking you two. A year seems about right./_ **

**_/What did I do to deserve you as a friend?/_ **

**_/Silly mattsun. That’s what friends do./_ **

Giving up on trying his sarcasm on Oikawa, Matsukawa hit his forehead on the table once more for good measure. Maybe he’ll wake up and this would be a bad dream and his best friend had not pimp him out online. Although he should probably thank the brunet, since he did find the pinket cute, in an amusing sort of way. The library’s announcement came on, telling Matsukawa that it was fifteen minutes till closing time. Sighing once more, he pulled the strap to his bagpack and pocketed his cellphone. He wasn’t even sure he should be turning up for a date that was made public in such a weird manner.

**_/Anyway, coffee tmr at the café near campus, 3pm./_ **

**_/Stop remembering my schedule./_ **

**_/Na-uh, I need to know when I have a lunch buddy and don’t./_ **

**_/Weird./_ **

**_/Weirder./_ **

-

Matsukawa was dreading as the time slowly ticked by. Oikawa has been messaging him all day, reminding about his very publicized date with the youtuber later. He has yet to decide if he was going to the café but the brunet had insisted that he had worked hard to get Mattsun that date so he was adamant that Mattsun was to show up at the place at 3pm sharp. Rubbing his hand down his face, he tried to ignore the hundredth text that he’s receiving from Oikawa, Maybe if he ignored him long enough, he will go away. But at last he couldn’t because the next he received was a phone call.

**“Matsukawa Issei, you know you can’t ignore me forever. Also, I know for certain that your class has ended. So why are you still in campus?”** At this point, Matsukawa wasn’t even surprised anymore. He adjusted the straps to his bagpack, glancing around, eyes narrowing when he noticed a familiar head of brown a floor above him on the opposite building. **“You really need to stop stalking me. What would your fan girls say?”** Obviously not caring about his image, Matsukawa pointed his middle finger at his friend. **“Rude Mattsun! Here I was worried about your love life…”** Matsukawa rolled his eyes and turned to walk away. **“Mattsun that is not the right way to the café! You are going to the date, aren’t you?”** It sounded a lot more like a command than a question. **“You’re not my captain anymore, Oiks, stop commandeering me around.”** He struck his hand out over his shoulders, waving. **“Don’t you know, mattsun, once a captain always a captain. Now get your ass to the café.”**

**“Pft, goodbye captain.”** Matsukawa hung up before Oikawa could whine another reply. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go. He just did not want to give Oikawa the right to gloat. He did have thirty minutes to decide about the date though. Without much to do and Oikawa having his next class, Matsukawa found shade under a tree, choosing to check out more videos from ‘takahero’. Sitting the warm grass patch, he leaned against the tree, opening the first video that came up with his search of the username. Apparently the pinket was known for doing the weirdest and silliest dares on youtube and has collaborated with other male youtubers. After watching five videos, Matsukawa has laughed more than he has in months and his jaw was sore from laughing and smiling. _Would subscribing to the channel seem too much? Too desperate?_ Deciding against it, he found a newer video that was posted earlier today.

Instead of the usual edited videos, this seemed like a vlog type of video. The pinket was holding onto his cellphone and the scene seemed like his bedroom. It seems like anything can be made into a youtube video if there was the right audience subscribing to the channel. **“So you guys know I’ve been sort of ask on a date by a friend of that hottie from the previous video…”** The pinket chuckled. **“It’s so odd and kind of weird. Like who asks someone out on a date in the youtube comment section? And it wasn’t even the person himself…”** It seemed he was putting on his shoes and was heading out. **“But you know what, I’ve always been told I’m weird so I think weird works fine for me.”** The camera panned towards the scenery outside. **“And today seems like a good day to be out and about anyway. Well, I’m hoping that this is not some prank and I don’t get stood up. But I might as well enjoy the day out and maybe I’ll get good coffee and pastry.”** He turned the camera back towards his face and he was grinning. **“And you guys know how much I love my pastries. Anyway, check back in later to see if I get to meet the hottie or it’s just my creampuffs and me. Oh, as much as I love how much everyone is talking about it, please don’t scare the dude off by appearing at the café. It’s time I hang out with other hot people. I’ll be on twitter! Wish me luck!”** Then the video ended and it seems Matsukawa has just decided. He will be an asshole for not turning up for the date. The pinket seemed genuine enough and like he said, it could just be a good cup of coffee and pastry.

-

A short walk brought him around the corner to where the café Oikawa mentioned stood between a bookstore and a jewelry store. He had imagined it to be buzzing with people since ‘takahero’ did looked to have a following of thousands and he did see more than ten people commenting on Oikawa’s comment yesterday. But he was pleasantly surprised when the café was as always, quiet with a couple of tables taken by students trying to finish up on their assignments. Walking closer, his eyes landed on a head of pink seated indoors, at a corner table by the windows. The feeling of awkwardness hit him like a train and he stood there outside the door, deciding if this was the best decision when the pinket looked up and noticed him, his face immediately brightening into a smile. _God damn that smile._ Matsukawa pushed the wooden door and made his way towards the table where the youtuber had fumbled a little and stood as well. **“Okay this is a lot more awkward than I thought.”** A slim finger scratched down the pinket’s cheek. **“Also, I wasn’t sure if your friend was bluffing but I got you the darkest as soul drink available on the menu.”** He pointed towards the cup of black coffee in the seat across from him. Matsukawa chucked. **“Yes, that would be right. Dark as soul, huh.”** He noticed that he was taller when though this was not their first time standing next to each other. **“So, I’m the hottie alert guy, Matsukawa Issei, and I think my friend has probably given you my life story by now.”** A hand held his. **“And I’m the dude that has kissed a hundred others for a dare. Hanamaki Takahiro.”** Upon hearing the name, Matsukawa chuckled again. “ **I see your username is a play on your actual name. That’s cute.”** He noticed the faint colour rising on Hanamaki’s cheeks. **“We should probably sit and be civilized people. Instead of standing around like doofus.”** The pinket gestured to the comfortable chairs, already feeling the odd looks the other patrons were giving them.

-

An hour and half later, they’ve shared more than just coffee and cream puffs. At the end of that, they had each other’s email addresses and phone numbers. They parted ways after Matsukawa realized he actually have assignments to complete because he was a struggling college student but not without Hanamaki saying that he will be in touch soon. Just as he stepped into his dorm room, a text message came from Oikawa and he knew because the brunet has set the song ‘The Imperial March’ as his personalized ringing tone and Matsukawa has been too lazy to change it. Opening the message, he smiled at the image his friend had set. It was a screenshot taken from twitter. Just after they’ve exchange contact details, Hanamaki had asked for a photo together and he was now staring at it along with a caption Hanamaki had posted to his twitter.

_/Look who turned up! ;)/_

**_/Good night Oikawa./_ **

**_/Looks like you had good time, mattsun./_ **

**_/Good night./_ **

He probably owes Oikawa milkbread, but he will deal with that later.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. Except for the fact that I watched a video and needed Makki to do it. lol im sorry child. here's the translated (chinese) version of the video I watched http://youtube.com/watch?v=mp5u0_5e8_A
> 
> please leave kudos if you liked it and comments too! :) I may write more for this au.
> 
> I'm on twitter @danshinjiko | tumblr @causallyrambling and | instagram @danshinbeanie


End file.
